Ruby Rose
'Introduction' Ruby Rose is the Leader of Team Rwby and Main Protagonist in Monty Oum's Rwby. She also is one of the Protagonists in War of Discoveries. 'Personality' Since Ruby was little she has dream of becoming a Huntress. Thinking them to akin of great heroes who did what was right and protect who couldn't protect themselves. She also puts her friends and family above her own feelings and will help the innocent in times of need. Ruby is also an honest also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person, as such she sometimes does not pick up sarcasm. Ruby is also easily over excited at weapons, combat and new things in general. As she was overjoyed when she went to Beacon Academy and saw the array of weapons and when she was cheering her friends. Ruby has also shown to be quite fearless and when firse face the Cult of the End and facing Higeki despite being outmatched and even after fleeing the fight with her friends she decides to carry on determined to fight them to protect her friends and family. Ruby also has abit of appetite particularly to sugary foods as such she a whole cookies Ozpin gave her and takes coffee with five sugars and cream. Ruby has also leadership qualities and is able to take charge in times crisis. She is good at thinking outside the box and as been shown with her and team in their first fight with a Nevermore and came up with plan to defeat it. However she is still quite reckless as she went to confront Roman Torchwick and Neapolitan despite be outmatched and is willing to take risks. 'History(Rwby Series)' Ruby was born 17 years ago to Taiyang Xaio Long and Summer Rose and is the younger half-sister to Yang Xaio Long were they were both raised on the Island of Patch just in the Kingdom of Vale. When she was very young, Yang would read Ruby fairy tales every night before bed, filled with the deeds of great heroes; this would later inspire Ruby to become a Huntress. One day her mother Summer went missing on mission this had torn up her up emotionally by the incident, she was too young to really understand what had happed. Shortly after Summer's disappearance, Yang brought Ruby with her to an abandoned building in order to find clues about the whereabouts of Yang's mother, Raven Branwen. During the search, they were almost killed by Beowolves but were saved by their uncle, Qrow Branwen, which only fueled Ruby's desire to become a Huntress. Sometime afterwards she studied at Signal Academy where she built and learned to use her high-caliber sniper scythe, Crescent Rose, under the tutelage of her uncle Qrow. At some point after visiting her mother's grave. On her way back, she was confronted by a pack of Beowolves, which she quickly slew before continuing on her way. Not long after she while in the Vale she unexpectedly encounters her sister, Yang, outside of a club. Yang is somewhat reluctant to discuss what she is doing there, claiming that it is a "long story. During some point her sister was trying to teach her in arm to arm combat. Ruby complains about the training, but Yang insists. Ruby tries to fight Yang but is easily overpowered and is forced to escape into the bushes with her Semblance. As she wakes up, she spots an Ursa that fought her sister. It tries to attack her, but Yang manages to take the blow and finish off the Ursa, telling Ruby that she will always have her back. At some point while in Vale she was a Dust shop she got caught up in the criminal affairs of Roman Torchwick. After quickly defeating all of his armed henchmen, Ruby gives chase to Roman as he flees to a nearby rooftop. There, she finds herself out of her depth when Roman's Bullhead arrives to pick him up. After getting on he throws a dust crystal at her feet which he explodes by shooing at it. But is saved just in the nick of time by Glynda Goodwitch. Who then proceeds to attack the bullhead. Roman stumbles into the cockpit and informs Cinder Fall that they are being attacked by a Huntress. She then swaps positions with Roman and proceeds to the back, leaving him to control the ship. Meanwhile, Glynda creates a circular stormcloud out of a glyph above the Bullhead and, with a flick of her crop, causes ice shards to hail down onto the ship from the cloud. This causes the ship to buckle, and one shard breaks through the windshield, narrowly missing Roman's head as he dodges it. 'War of Discoveries (Five Worlds War Series)' 'War of Discoveries Prologue Arc' 'Omakes' 'Relationships' [[Team RWBY|'Team RWBY']] [[Sojiro's Followers|'Sojiro's Followers']] [[Sojiro|'Sojiro']] Ruby first encountered Sojiro by accident after she bumped into him at Mistral Train Station. Despite only knowing each other for such a short time the two have grown to care for one another a great deal. As Sojiro has even compared her to his Daughter Kyoko and student Chitsujo. He protected her from the blunt of the attack from Higeki. Even after the fight Ruby wanted to go with him to help him in the Quirk World despite the dangers that were there. [[Izuku Midoriya|'Izuku Midoriya']] While the first meeting did as well due Ruby crashing into him and him accidently grabbing her breast. Afterwards sorted the two bonded over their shared ambitions and over the stuff relating to heroes. Equipment Crescent Rose: Is Ruby's weapon of choice It is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle. 'Powers and Abilities' Ruby Rose has shown to be a very skilled Huntress in her own right, having trained under her uncle Qrow Branwew at a young age. Having trained at Signal Academy, where her skills and abilities far surpassed her peers. Wielding a dangerous weapon like Crescent Rose required strength, balance, and adaptability, all of which she demonstrated the night she stopped the robbery of a Dust shop in Vale. This led Ozpin to accept her into Beacon Academy two years before the usual age of admittance. She has able to match and hold her own against experienced fighters, such as Roman Torchwick and Tyrian Callows, although she had help from her friends. However under tutelage from Ozpin she has improved in hand-to-hand combat, as she was able to land a surprise and hold her own against Mercury Black, an hand-to-hand combat master who was taught by him father Marcus Black, a famed assassin. She was even able to keep up with an Acolyte of the Cult Of The End, and land a deceive injury on a Deacon as well. She and her team were able to hold their own against a Bishop as well, surprising him as well. Due to her Silver Eyes, Cardinal Higeki considered her a potential threat to the Cults plans, so much he theorized she could become a symbol of hope in her world, similar to the Acts Of Order. Even Sojiro the Grandmaster of Menou was impressed with her potential, even commenting her will power to that of his daughter Kyoko the former leader of the Seven Saint Warriors and his Chitsujo, the king of Menou and the Being of Order. Expert Weaponmanship: Expert Marksmanship: Enhanced Endurance: Indomitable Will: Ruby has shown to be posses a very strong level of will power, as noted by several Watchers, including the Grandmaster of Menou Sojiro. She was even able to fight through Koko and Acolyte of the Cult Of The End "Phantom Noise" that rendered everyone else in her group immobile for a period of time, and block and attack from Hayate. 'Semblance' Petal Burst: Ruby's semblance allows her to dash at speeds so fast she sometimes gives off the illusion of teleporting. using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speed. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly de-materialize into three separate clusters of petals which then flowed around an opponent before reforming. The exact mechanics of this ability are not yet clear. She can also carry people at to help perform powerful joint attacks. She is also able to a trail of wind carry objects to impact them and create tornadoes to carry her opponents. 'Silver Eyes' Ruby is decadent of a line of legendary warriors who have powerful abilities through their Silver Eyes said be to inherited from the God Of Light. She first activates it upon see the death of her friend Pyrrha Nikos who was killed by Cinder Fall on which when activated them she wounded on she lost her left eye and arm, and making it difficult for her to speak for a period of time. Salem states that this is due to Cinder's possession of Maiden powers but does not explain why this is the case. Her eyes are major weakness to the Creatures of Grimm as her eyes can turn them to stone, blind them, or vaporize them. Her power are fueled by thoughts of wanting to preserve life. She also showed a degree of immunity against the Grimm's abilities. Her eyes have shown to work on races as well such as the Watcher's Race as it vaporized Higeki sand powers and burned of the skin of hands right to the bone though it unknown why right now. 'Trivia' *Ruby's English VA is Lindsay Jones *Ruby's Japanese VA is Saori Hayami who also Kagura Mikazuchi in Fairy Tail and Himawari Uzumaki in Naruto Category:Omakes Category:Female Category:Huntsmen Category:Rwby Series Category:Ocular abilities Category:Sister Category:Student Category:Marksman Category:Team Rwby Category:Ozpin's Group Category:Beacon Academy Category:Silver Eyed Warriors Category:Aura Users Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Huge Appetite Category:Law enforcement Category:Dust World